


strawberry shampoo and sunshine

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeth rotting, plotless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberry shampoo and sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** Could you write Malira cuddling and sharing clothes, pretty please??

It was the sound of “Shake It Off” coming from Kira’s phone that woke her, the alarm signaling it was time for them to get up in a way that was far too upbeat for seven in the morning.

Malia groaned, burying her face into the pillow while Kira groped for the phone. The music shut off a few seconds later and Malia let out a contented sigh. Kira rolled so that they were facing each other and kissed her hair. Malia smiled into the pillow, reaching out to pull Kira tight against her.

"We have to get up," Kira mumbled.

"Mmhm." She gripped Kira’s hips and nuzzled into her girlfriend’s neck, nosing just under her ear. She smelled like strawberry shampoo and that scent that was just Kira. It reminded her of sunshine and summer days; it was intoxicating.

"I have class, and you have to go to work," Kira persisted, not making any kind of move to pull away or get up. 

"Don’t wanna," Malia replied, lips moving against Kira’s skin. It made the other girl’s breath hitch slightly and Malia grinned. She liked the effect she had on Kira, liked the way she could make her pulse quicken and her breath go ragged.

"Me neither," Kira said, fingers coming up to thread through Malia’s hair. "But I have a test today."

Malia groaned. “I forgot about that.”

"I wish I could forget about it. C’mon, stop trying to keep me in bed, I need to shower."

Malia sighed dramatically but loosened her grip, reluctantly pulling her face away from Kira’s neck. She wished they could stay in bed forever, wished she could do nothing but breathe in strawberry shampoo and sunshine, and make her breathless with kissing. 

"I’m wearing your lacrosse sweater," she said as they finally started to climb out of bed. Kira leaned over to kiss her, lips lingering just long enough that Malia was half tempted to throw her back into bed and keep her there all day, tests and work be damned.

"Okay, as long as you let me take it off of you later."

Malia reached out to grab her, pull them back together so she could kiss her senseless and maybe see how quickly she could get her to fall apart before her class, but Kira was too fast, dancing just out of reach and into the bathroom.

"Later!" she called, the shower turning on.

"Later be damned," Malia growled, and followed her into the bathroom. 

She was only a little late for work.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
